Communication systems and architectures have become increasingly important in today's society. One aspect of communications relates to maximizing bandwidth and minimizing delays associated with data and information exchanges. In compression scenarios, network operators generally seek to produce high percentages of gain in compression for any given transport that is being implemented. Many proposed solutions for effectuating proper data exchanges add significant overhead and cost in order to accommodate a large number of end users. For example, a large number of T1/E1 lines may be implemented, but such lines are generally expensive and, thus, each one should be maximized in order to achieve optimal system performance. A provider generally leases T1 lines from a third party. Therefore, minimizing the number of T1 lines needed to accommodate a given communication architecture is pivotal in controlling cost expenditures. Operations that achieve a suitable level of compression at the expense of sacrificing valuable T1/E1 lines are not feasible for service providers. Accordingly, the ability to provide a communications system that consumes few resources, optimizes bandwidth, and achieves minimal delay presents a significant challenge for network designers, service providers, and system administrators.